Queenling in Love
by RosaliaDeVere
Summary: Jenna is nearing her seventeenth birthday, the day when she will finally be crowned as queen. But first, she must be married! Will her friends and family be able to find the perfect one for her?
1. At Midnight

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Septimus Heap series.

AN: I absolutely adore Septimus Heap. So...on with my not-so-good effort(?)...

Chapter 1: At Midnight

Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, woke up from a bad dream, sweating profusely. A nightmare again, where she was chased by wolverines and drooling Wendron witches. She groaned and turned around to get down from her bed with its purple beddings.

"Alther!" she gasped as she saw the silvery, transparent figure sprawled on her bed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Marcia. I've come with some important news."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Marcia said crossly. She sat up on her bed and shook her dark, curly hair, glaring at Alther with her bright, green eyes. Alther Mella was the former ExtraOrdinary Wizard of the palace, killed by an assassin who was also after the Queen. The Queen was killed, the young princess taken care of by a family of Ordinary wizards, and she, the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, took over Alther's position.

"I'm afraid it can't, Marcia. Anyway, you do look older tonight. Much, much older."

Marcia was furious. "Thank you very much, Alther. I think I could use a compliment or two from you, especially when you come sneaking into my room in the middle of the night," she snapped.

It was Alther's turn to be furious. " I was not sneaking into your room! I must inform you that, as a ghost, I am forced to **pass through** these cold stone walls. And again, **passing through** is not such a comfortable experience, I must add. You would know that when you enter ghosthood, Marcia."

"Thankfully, I am not yet a ghost, and hopefully, it would be a long time before I become one." Marcia retorted. "Now, would you get straight to the point?"

"Fine." Alther was silent for a while. Marcia could hear the worry in his voice when he spoke again.

"We all know that the Princess Jenna is nearing her seventeenth birthday. Because of that, the ghosts of the former queens have **gathered** and informed me that on that very day, Princess Jenna will be crowned as the queen. Therefore—"

At that moment, Marcia fell off her bed and hit the floor hard. "Rats!" she shrieked.

Alarmed, Alther said, "Where?!" He was not fond of rats at all.

Marcia sat up, glaring. "I didn't mean real rats!"

"Oh." Alther looked relieved. "Well, whatever is the matter?"

"What the matter is, Alther, you have just informed me now! Jenna's birthday is in seven weeks! And are you sure that The Time Is Right by then?"

"Of course! And as I was saying, that is the day of her coronation as Queen. But…the Queens have said something else." Alther seemed to take a deep breath. "Before the day, Princess Jenna must first find her consort—"

"Her what?"

Alther looked tired. "Her consort, Marcia. The husband of the queen. They are saying she must first be married before being crowned."

"Jenna, married? But—"

"No buts, Marcia," Alther said to the confused Marcia. The situation was under his control. "Therefore, you must immediately do the **Gathering of the Queens**—"

Marcia was now completely bewildered. Everything seemed to be spinning around her. Assembling her now-scattered thoughts, she said, "Alther, tomorrow is also the **Gathering** for Septimus's last year as my apprentice. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't. Taking that into consideration, you will have to assemble the **Gathering of the Queens** the day after tomorrow."

Marcia sighed. "And what is supposed to happen there?"

"Each of the queens will draw a stone from the **Wisping Pot**. This is the pot of the queens, where they could make decisions with its help. The name of the man who appears many times will be the ultimate one Jenna must marry."

"You mean, Jenna must marry—whoever he is—against her will?" Marcia heard her voice quivering.

"Exactly. Now, if you must excuse me, I have another important business to attend to. Marcia, there is no time to waste." With that, Alther rose from the bed, looked at Marcia with worried eyes, then flew out the open window, disappearing into the darkness.

Marcia sighed, stood up and made her way to the open window. Closing it, she saw her reflection, weary from lack of sleep and from the recent news. _There is no time to waste_, she thought, remembering Alther's words. She must get started at once. As she turned away from the window, she sighed again. She definitely looked _much, much_ older.


	2. Evil Plans

**AN:** I'm updating this only now…sorry. Busy, busy, busy…:D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Septimus Heap!

Chapter 2: Evil Plans

Outside, the storm grew bigger and more menacing. Dark clouds filled the sky, rain threatening to fall down on the ramshackle houses below. Birds crowed and flew and perched on the cobbled roofs and towers.

A lone ghost sat behind a window in the Grateful Turbot Tavern. He could see a terrible storm indeed coming, as the wind howled and rattled the fragile windowpanes. He wished he could feel the wind again, feel his hair ruffled against it. Wistfully smiling to himself, he remembered his days as a young, strong fellow in the Lands of the Long Nights. _Ah, the good ol' days_, he thought. He longed to be home, with his wife and the daughter he left as an infant. Now he was nothing but a transparent something, an imprint left on earth, forced to roam restlessly without end.

The door suddenly banged opened and outlined in the doorway was a tall, dark figure. The figure was dripping wet, and an unpleasant odor seemed to come from it. A bolt of lightning illuminated the figure suddenly.

The ghost gasped as he saw who was the new customer. He looked very familiar but much, much older. As the figure stepped into the threshold, he saw a pale, sullen face with dark, piercing eyes, a fountain of wet, shoulder-length hair surrounding it.

"Merrin Meredith!" he cried out. The figure stared back. The ghost had **Appeared **himself—unintentionally.

"I am," the figure called Merrin Meredith answered. He stared with confusion at the strange man in front of him. "Do I know you?"

"Of course! Don't you remember?" he said frustrated. "A few years back. I talked with you for some time."

Merrin only stared back still.

"That was the last time I saw you," the ghost sighed. He was not easily that _forgettable_, is he? "I'm afraid I had not properly introduced myself before. I am Olaf Snorrelssen."

"You are a ghost!" Merrin exclaimed. The years he had spent in the Badlands did give him some good. He bitterly remembered the failure of his evil plans years back, when he attempted to **Darken** the Destiny of that boy who is now using the name he once had: Septimus Heap.

"Oh. Of course…obviously…" said Olaf. "So, what business do you have here?"

"I just want to have some dark Turbot special. And a room perhaps." Merrin strode into the room and went straight to the crackling fire. He passed the ghost without another word. As he rubbed his hands and dried himself, an idea suddenly crossed his mind. A wicked idea.

Smiling, he slowly stood up. Now was the time to prove to all that he was not stupid. Not, not stupid. At last, he could finally accomplish his evil plans. He silently went forward and stood in front of the puzzled Olaf. Fixing his gaze on Olaf's own ghostly eyes, he concentrated. He didn't know if it would work, but it was worth trying.

Slowly and piercingly, he **Transfixed** Olaf Snorrelssen.

• • • • •

Jenna sat on her bed, determinedly trying to read a fat book on the history of the Castle. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite concentrate. She kept remembering the visit she made to Aunt Zelda through the Queen's Way. Aunt Zelda demonstrated some new spells and even allowed her to see the Dragon Boat for a while. When she returned, she stayed a little in the Queen's Room, gazing thoughtfully in the ever-burning fire. All the while, she sensed another presence in the room. Jenna remembered a moment when her hair stood on its end as a cold wind swept around her.

Giving up, she stood up and went out of her room. She roamed around the empty hallways, occasionally greeting a ghost or two passing by. She couldn't help wishing for some company. The Palace was still lonely as ever.

Jenna had now reached the Long Walk. She slowly walked on, thinking and thinking. Nothing but thinking. She turned on a corner and bumped straight into a running Marcia Overstrand.

"Marcia!" Jenna exclaimed happily. She had missed Marcia and the others so much even though she sees them often.

"Oh, Jenna, it's you. I'm so sorry." Marcia looked at Jenna, now a lovely, dark-haired young lady. She met Jenna's violet eyes.

"Are you all right, Marcia? What are you hurrying for?" asked Jenna. Marcia was disheveled, her hair uncombed and her robes crumpled. And her face looked older, realized Jenna.

Marcia hesitated. "Forgive me Jenna, but I have an important meeting to attend. The ghosts of the Queens, actually. And tonight is also Septimus's **Gathering**. I must hurry!" With that she ran off, her thundering footsteps dying away as she vanished around the corner.

Jenna sighed. Her world is indeed a lonely place to live in.

• • • • •

Olaf felt queer. Very, very queer. Everything seemed to fade away and dissolve, except for Merrin's piercing gaze. _That wretched boy, what is he doing now?_ thought Olaf, completely frightened. Merrin's gaze held him and he found it unsettling. He felt as if he could never control himself again.

Merrin, meanwhile, was enjoying it a lot. It was difficult, but he could manage. At first, he wasn't sure if **Transfixing** someone, especially a ghost, would work. And now it did. He was immensely proud of himself. Finally, he had done something that did not go wrong at the start.

Only at the start. But what about the rest?

_Never mind that_, he thought, as if convincing himself. _I can do anything_!

Now he tried to communicate with Olaf's mind. He concentrated. _From now on, you are under my spell. You will obey my every command. You will bow down on me as my servant. I am now your Master!_

Olaf's eyes glazed suddenly. A light seemed to die away. His eyes became dull, lifeless, bound on Merrin Meredith as a servant. His mind was not Olaf's anymore. It was under Merrin's control.

Smiling wickedly, Merrin thought of his first plan, concentrating hard on relaying it clearly to Olaf. Plans, plans, evil plans. Yes, he was powerful, maybe even invincible. He concentrated harder.

It was difficult, but he could manage.


	3. Two Gatherings

**AN**: Whew! Finally I'm back. It's been such a long time. Sorry, everyone. I've got thousands of reasons but no need to enumerate it all. I'm just glad… Anyway, here goes the third chapter…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series!

_Chapter 3: Two __**Gatherings**_

Tears were trickling down Jenna's cheeks as she watched her adoptive brother, Septimus Heap, gather his dusty books and carefully place them inside an enormous trunk. Jenna knew that it will be a long time before she will see Septimus again.

"**Seal**." Septimus muttered. The locks of the trunk tightened and melted into a thick golden band, sealing it. Septimus turned around with a satisfied look on his face and caught sight of Jenna outside his door. A look of concern came to his face as he saw her weeping silently.

"Jenna! Is there something wrong?" He went to her, alarmed.

"Oh Sep, it's nothing." Jenna laughed shakily then sniffed.

But Septimus was stubborn. "Come on, Jen. You can tell me. Did someone hurt you? Or…" Septimus grinned. "Is it heartbreak? Does it concern a stupid boy?"

Jenna laughed suddenly and brushed away her tears. "Oh Sep! How could you say that? Of course it isn't. It's because…because you're leaving. And today is your last day as Marcia's apprentice. Everyone believes that you will Draw out the **Questing Stone**. But, of course, there's no harm in that now. Remember that before, it was bad luck and whoever Draws it would be sent on a **Queste** from which they can never return. But now the curse is gone, and it is an honor to Draw the stone. But, Sep… I'm still worried about you! You'll be gone for a long time, and when you come back…maybe you won't be the same. Oh, Sep, take care, will you? And you won't forget me?" Jenna stopped, out of breath.

Septimus looked at Jenna and said, "I've never heard you say something as long as that. You sounded like mum."

They both laughed and hugged each other.

"I'll come back, Jen, and I won't forget you. You are the one who should take care."

• • • • •

The **Gathering** was not Complete. Someone was not present.

"DomDaniel!" Alther gasped. A few Ordinary Wizards leaped in fright and frantically looked around, while a group of ancient ExtraOrdinary Wizard ghosts looked at Alther in horror.

"What, Alther?" asked Septimus, standing beside Alther.

"The **Gathering** cannot happen because it is not Complete. DomDaniel is not here."

"Of course it is Complete." A cool, composed voice came from behind them. It was Marcia, and she was rotating down the silver corkscrew spiral stairs on a slow nighttime mode (for a dramatic effect, according to Marcia), as if she was descending from the heavens. She was extravagantly clad in purple silk robes and a velvety coat trimmed with fur. Her purple python shoes gleamed eerily in the light.

"But one ExtraOrdinary Wizard is not here, as you very well know Marcia. DomDaniel has disappeared a long time ago. He simply—I simply don't understand how it happened—disappeared piece by piece." Alther's face momentarily lit up as he savored that unforgettable moment.

"Exactly. But we do have his Two-Faced Ring. DomDaniel had practically worn that his entire life. I believe this is enough to make the **Gathering** Complete." Marcia walked past Alther and took Septimus's arm. As she passed by, she whispered to Alther, "And I still haven't forgiven you for calling me 'old', Alther."

The old ghost nearly became invisible, surprised and puzzled by what Marcia said. He was still suffering the shock he had earlier as Marcia declared that the **Gathering** was Complete and the accursed Ring was with her.

Pushing through the crowd, Marcia went back to the foot of the silver stairs, leading Septimus behind her. Septimus muttered to Marcia, "But how did you get that Ring?"

"Oh, I just found it many years ago, right outside. Remember, the night after that terrible **Gathering**? It was left lying on the marble steps outside the door. Believe me, it is not a mere imitation."

Septimus knew better than not to believe Marcia.

Marcia began to speak. "This **Gathering** has been Called on the momentous occasion of the Draw for the twenty-first Apprentice **Queste**," Marcia took a deep breath and said proudly, "My own Apprentice, mind that, Septimus Heap!"

The doors of the Wizard Tower flew open to reveal a small group of Ordinary Wizards around the once dreaded **Questing Pot**. With utmost concentration, they **Lifted** up the heavy **Pot**. It hovered for a few inches then suddenly shook violently. The cause was an Ordinary Wizard who was swishing off an irksome fly. Gasps came from the crowd as the Pot started to fall. Frantic, his companions nudged him and were all able to save the Pot a millimeter from the ground. Marcia sighed with relief. "Well, bring it in!"

The crowd parted to let the procession through. The **Pot** hovered a good several inches off the ground. Everyone breathlessly watched until they lowered the **Pot** in the center with a **Q **on the illuminated circle before Marcia. The Pot shone beautifully in the blue light, the gold bands glowing with a faint purple haze. Septimus began to sweat, even though he knew that nothing terrible would happen. Marcia laid her hand on Septimus's shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "It is time, Septimus, to make the Draw."

Septimus slowly stepped forward, lifted the stopper of the **Pot **and drew a deep breath. Then he put his trembling hand in.

• • • • •

Jenna now sat at the edge of the landing stage, gazing sadly at the still, dark waters. She had just waved goodbye to Septimus, together with Marcia and her family, as Septimus went aboard the **Questing Boat**. It was a teary farewell, complete with Sarah Heap howling and sobbing on Silas's chest. Marcia was as calm and composed as ever, but Jenna saw her shoulders shaking when no one was looking.

It was nearing midnight already but Jenna didn't want to leave. She loved the silence of everything around her, even the darkness. High above, the stars twinkled and comforted her. She felt tired and lonely. And she felt dread as she remembered what must happen tomorrow. The **Gathering of the Queens**. And what it will yield will affect her destiny forever.

_Consorts_, Jenna snorted. _So stupid_. Jenna curled up on the landing stage. After a last look at the stars, she shivered then fell into a deep sleep.

• • • • •

It was a bright morning. Jenna wondered why the day couldn't just be gloomy, like her mood today. Was it making fun of her?

"Jenna, hurry up! It's nearly 7: 49! We don't want to make the Queens waiting!" Marcia was running, pulling the dazed Jenna behind her.

"I'm cold, and the sun is bright," Jenna muttered sleepily as Marcia almost dragged her on the stone floor. Marcia stopped and looked at Jenna. "Here," Marcia said as she **Made** a cloak from thin air and wrapped it around Jenna. Jenna yawned. "Oh Jenna, wake up! You're in such a terrible state. You're meeting the ghost of former queens and so act like a princess that would soon be a queen!"

"I'm trying, Marcia!" Jenna was now wide awake. She marched ahead of Marcia and stopped before a huge door made entirely of gold. "Please, Marcia. You must understand how I'm feeling. Everything's just going and coming so fast. It's like I'm in an endless storm."

Before Marcia could say another word, the door suddenly swung open. Jenna forgot her bitterness as she entered the room, Marcia behind her. The room was dark, lit only by candles that flickered and danced against the marble floor. Thick, velvet curtains covered the windows. As they stood gazing around, the door swung shut. Metal bolts leaped out and sealed it, trapping them in. Jenna drew closer to Marcia. She didn't like the gloomy atmosphere of the room. And the cold! It was freezing. It seemed as if the room alone was made of ice.

"The Queenling is late," said a voice from the shadows, sending shivers down Jenna's spine. Only then did Marcia and Jenna notice the shadows of a crowd assembled in the center. They heard a snap that bounced around the walls and suddenly, a magnificent chandelier lighted up above and the candles were extinguished. Jenna gasped. A crowd of ghosts, most of them ancient and nearly invisible, were seated on golden armchairs that bore elaborate carvings. Their attire seemed to have come from different times, but all were elegant and puffy and bejeweled and royal. Most of their faces were wrinkled but austere, fierce, powerful. Jenna shivered again and was conscious of her red tunic that seemed so plain compared to theirs.

"Welcome, Queenling. We hath been waiting for thee." A beautiful woman stood from the very center and went forward. She was nearly invisible and it was as if a slight wind could suddenly make her fly away. "I am the first queen of the Castle, fair maiden," she said to Jenna. She said her name, a name so long and intricate that it left Jenna speechless and colder still.

A high-pitched voice came from the other side of the room. "Pardon, thy Majesty, but will thee not reprimand our Most honored guests for their tardiness? It is a minute past the Appointed Time."

"Dear Luella, of course considerations must be made," said the queen. She smiled a motherly smile at Jenna then looked at Marcia. "Ah, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard! An honor, yes, yes. I do grow impatient and worried that you would not Come at all. Ah, but I didst scold myself. Why would you not bring the queenling when we hath all been fated to be in this room this very Hour?" The queen paused and seemed to be lost in thought. Then she exclaimed. "But let us tarry no more!"

The Queen turned to the crowd and began, "My deare descendants, forgive me if I hath kept all of you waiting. But we hath not waited in vain! For here is the Queenling." She indicated Jenna beside her, a wide smile on her faded face. Then she turned back to her audience.

"We are all here for the **Gathering of the Queens**, in the occasion of choosing the beloved of our dear queenling, Princess Jenna."

The queen continued speaking with her odd accent that reminded Jenna of something that happened to Septimus a long time ago. Soon, she was lost in her thoughts. Then she felt Marcia standing still and rigid, as if listening to something.

"What is it, Marcia?" Jenna asked.

"I feel a **Darknesse** in this room. Stay close to me, Jenna."

"A **Darknesse**? One of the ghosts?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm certain there is something here. Hush, I'm concentrating…"

They stood silently. Jenna fearfully looked around and once or twice, she thought she saw a shadow flitting around the room. She shook her head, certain that it was merely her imagination.

Their silence was suddenly broken by the queen saying in a loud voice, "Bring in the **Wisping Pot**!"

Ghosts of page boys suddenly floated out of the stone walls. The temperature dropped several more degrees as more and more silvery boys floated in. They formed a tight circle in the middle of the room. Then everyone fell silent. A page boy entered, a small glass pot in his arms. He stood in the very center, head high and back straight.

The queen spoke again. "It is time for Princess Jenna to make the Draw."

Jenna's insides turned to ice. She had almost forgotten what everything was all about. Now she couldn't face it. Dread and terror filled every part of her.

"Jenna, are you all right?" Marcia asked beside her.

"I can't do this, Marcia."

"You can. I know you can, princess." She gave Jenna a gentle shove.

Jenna slowly moved forward to the waiting queen. Each step seemed a long time to make. Finally, she was in front of the **Pot**.

The **Wisping Pot** was as beautiful as the **Questing Pot**. It was made entirely of glass, except for the golden stopper on top. But Jenna couldn't see what was inside. Swirling colors flashed on the surface, glowing and emitting streaks of dancing light, hiding the unknown inside.

Jenna lifted the stopper and took a deep breath. The queen beside her smiled encouragingly. Jenna knew that her future depended on her Draw. As she lowered her hand, she suddenly felt a cold wind swept her. A shadow moved in a corner.

"We are waiting, princess."

Jenna pulled out a stone. It was cold, and she felt colder than ever as she saw the golden words carved on it.

_Merrin Meredith_.

Then everything was exchanged for darkness.


	4. Of Quills and Magyk

**AN**: So good to be back! Chapter 4 here…and welcome a newcomer… anyway, many thanks to the reviews, people! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series…

_Chapter 4: Of Quills and __**Magyk**_

Jenna was in a nightmare. She was dreaming of being trapped in an icy place…there was a glow in front of her…silvery figures…cold winds…shadows in a corner…words carved on a stone…and darkness. She couldn't seem to awaken herself. It was as if she was at the bottom of a well, unable to move and scream for help. All she knew was that her body was shivering intensely.

Everything was _so_ cold.

"Jenna?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Jenna! I'm so glad you're awake now!" Jenna could hear the voice sobbing. Around her were whispers, murmurs, sighs. With all the strength she could muster, Jenna sat bolt upright. "Mom?" Her voice was so small and weak.

Jenna could now see everything around her. She was lying on her bed, surrounded by her brothers and parents. They smiled at her and patted her back, giving her an encouraging look.

"Mom, I'm all right. I was just sleeping so you don't need to cry. Do you have something important to tell me?"

Sarah Heap stopped sobbing. Everyone stared at Jenna with great concern. The thick silence seemed to go on forever.

"Surely…surely you haven't forgotten?" asked Silas. "Marcia said you fainted—"

"I fainted? W-w-what happened? And where's Marcia?" Jenna's mind was spinning again.

Sarah came closer and put her hand on Jenna's. "Dearest, you must be a little bewildered now, what with everything that's going on. I understand. Later, your mind will be clear enough to remember the **Gathering**—"

The **Gathering**.

Images began to rush in. Her nightmare. The cold. The shadow. Ghost queens. **Magykal** pots. Everything. There was a strange feeling in her chest. It gave her difficulty breathing. Denial and despair suddenly took hold of her, threatening to explode inside and shatter her into a million pieces. Jenna couldn't bear it anymore.

She suddenly threw off her bedcovers and ran across the room, pushing and shoving. She ignored the cries behind her. She opened the door and bumped straight to Marcia.

"Jenna! Where are you going?" Marcia's voice was filled with alarm.

But Jenna ran on. She ran barefooted on the stone floor, her feet already numb against the cold. At that moment, all she ever wanted to do was to run and to run and to hide away from the world.

• • • • •

Hours later, Marcia found Jenna sitting on the old, rotting palace landing stage. The place smelled of wetness and **magyk** and winter approaching. There on the edge sat the princess, her legs splashing murky water. She held a fat book in her hands, and when Marcia sat beside her she saw that the writing was smudgy.

"You've been crying," said Marcia. It was not a question.

"Who wouldn't, Marcia? I feel so alone in the world."

Marcia looked at the sun setting in the horizon. It was the color of blood, glowing magnificently against the sky. "I'm here, Jenna. Your family is here."

Jenna shook her head. What she so wanted desperately was a _real _friend, someone she could confide in and laugh and cry with. Marcia could never be. She was always busy as an ExtraOrdinary Wizard and it would be very uncomfortable to tell your secrets to Marcia Overstrand. Jenna could never, ever imagine herself doing that. And her family? She rarely sees them. Her brothers were often in the forest and it was a miracle that they had been able to visit now. Nicko was always in the boatyard, repairing some rotten boat now and then. Snorri was even there, living with Jannit Maarten and helping Nicko. Lucky them. Have they forgotten her? Only Septimus was a real friend. Oh, and Beetle. Yes, dear Beetle who left two years ago in some quest with the Chief Hermetic Scribe. Before that, he was also a best friend to Jenna.

Now, Jenna was so alone.

With a sigh, Jenna also remembered that she herself was busy in the Palace. She had to learn everything on how to be a queen. There were times too when Jenna visited the neighboring lands to be acquainted with the different rulers, times when she needed to pay great attention to the needs of the Castle. Marcia often pressured her, saying "There is no time to waste."

Marcia interrupted Jenna's musings. "Your thoughts seemed to be very far away, princess."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But one's thoughts couldn't help flying away when one is miserable. Like me."

"Hmpf," said Marcia. "Well, tonight you are to meet your consort. In the Wizard Tower, to be specific. It will be made known to everyone."

Jenna looked at Marcia beseechingly. But Marcia shook her head. "I understand what you feel, Jenna. But the Draw was final. Now you have a duty to your people." Marcia sadly patted Jenna's hand, stood up, and glided away silently, her robes rustling in the breeze.

Jenna sat for a little while and contemplated the twilight sky. Then she stood up and walked away from the landing stage. Aimlessly, she wandered away, following the weeds that grew at the sides . Before long, she was out in the Wizard Way. The people she passed by bowed down and curtsied to her, but she paid no attention to them. Her mind was preoccupied with too many things. Jenna sighed. She was certain that she would see a wrinkled, old lady the next time she looked in a mirror.

She walked on a narrow path between two buildings until she found herself on a street that snaked by the walls. The street was rocky, overgrown with weeds. It was unfamiliar.

Suddenly, she heard running footsteps. Or rather, a thunderous thumping of hooves. Before she could get out of the way, a tall, black horse came charging down the street, empty except for her. She leaped out of the way and landed hard on the side of the street, dust and dirt whirling around her. She coughed. Not far from her, she could hear the horse halt. A pair of heavy boots hit the ground and went toward her. She sat up and stared in disbelief at the rider.

It was Merrin Meredith, clad in a silky tunic and fur cloak, eyes gleaming, hair dancing in the wind, a smug smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. I'm afraid I didn't see you, your Majesty. Nice day for riding, isn't it?" He snickered and held out his hand to Jenna.

Angrily, Jenna stood up and smoothened her tunic. She glared at Merrin. "What business do you have here?"

"Business?" scoffed Merrin. "You know as well as I do what that is, _Jenna_." He said her name with as much contempt as he could manage there.

"I know nothing."

Merrin laughed suddenly, shaking his head. "Denial won't get you anywhere. You might as well start welcoming me back, _my lady_."

Jenna's face burned, and at that moment, all she wanted in the world was to punch him, kick him, anything to vent out her anger. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was thinking of such violent thoughts. Gritting her teeth, she said, "Why have you come back, Merrin Meredith? Still wanting to avenge the death of your master? You are not welcome here."

Merrin's eyes flashed. "Partly. And revenge…" He snickered. "But the little girl won't tell that that to anyone, right?"

He paused then with an evil flash in his eyes, said, "We shall be meeting again tonight, aren't we? That would be nice. Very nice." He snickered again then went to the horse, sneering all along. He swung himself up on the saddle and spat on the ground.

"I can't wait, your Highness." He laughed then kicking his horse hard, rode away in a cloud of dust, his laughter echoing in Jenna's mind.

Jenna stamped her foot and muttered angrily. How dare he speak to her like that! Her hatred for him intensified. Soon she was boiling mad. At that moment, unease flickered across her mind. There was something disturbing with her encounter with Merrin. Suspicion slowly crept into her thoughts. For instance, he seemed to be eager for the meeting tonight. She knew that he wouldn't dare to come, but now…

"Jenna? Is that you?"

Startled, Jenna quickly turned around. Her doubts vanished for a while as shock and disbelief filled her again, but this time it was a better one. Her anger immediately went away as she stared at the figure before her.

This time it was Beetle.

"Beetle?" asked Jenna cautiously . Then, "Beetle!" she squealed. It was him indeed! She ran fast to him and threw her arms around his neck. Beetle staggered. Jenna stepped back after a while, her face burning red. Beetle grinned.

He was very different from the last time she'd seen him. Far, far different. Of course, he was taller and bigger than he was two years ago. His hair was still untidy as ever, but it seemed to declare days of travel and winds, storms and rains, experiences and the unknown. His eyes sparkled with knowledge and confidence, and now they twinkled at the astonished Jenna.

"Surprised to see me?" He smiled a crooked grin.

Jenna was more than surprised. She blinked to make sure she was not dreaming. How in the world had Beetle turned up here, when he had been gone for years? Apparently she had asked out loud.

"I'm going to be the new Chief Hermetic Scribe for now." Seeing Jenna's puzzled face, he continued, "That's the reason why I traveled. You know, to train somehow."

"But the former Chief Hermetic Scribe?"

"Retired." Beetle's grin didn't waver.

"Oh, but Beetle, I'm so glad that you're back!" She gazed up at him in awe and wonder. "And you seemed to have really changed. Now, tell me about your travels!"

Beetle inhaled deeply. "It's not much, actually. I only hunted and studied ancient documents and learned **magyk** and stuff. The **magyk** part was the tricky one, especially since I'm not a wizard. **Quilletry**, they call it."

"**Quilletry**?"

"**Quilletry**, from the word quills. A quill is the most important object of a scribe. So that's what you call my training." He laughed.

"Then you must be as wise as Marcia already."

Beetle laughed again. Jenna couldn't help notice that his laugh was almost like bells chiming, musical to her ears.

"Not really. Anyway, how is Marcia? Sep?"

Jenna looked away and mumbled, "Sep is on a Queste. He left a couple of days ago." Or was it more, or less? Yesterday? Jenna had lost track of the days and time. Time seemed to muddle up her thinking, confusing, complicated.

"Oh." Beetle's grin disappeared. Then he asked, "How about you, Jen? Anything new about the princess?"

Jenna wouldn't meet Beetle's eyes. How could she tell him that she was now betrothed? Worse, betrothed to a man she had hated as long as time.

She smiled at him, and she hoped that it didn't look too sad. "I'm fine, Beetle. Perfectly fine. Why don't we walk back to Wizard Way and you tell me more of your travels? It will soon be too dark, and after that I must hurry back to the Palace. I—" she hesitated, "--I have important matters to take care of."


	5. In the Queen's Room

AN: So, so, sorry for the long delay! Anyway, glad to be back!

_Chapter 5: In the Queen's Room_

The Queen's Room was a very inviting and cozy place to be in. The ever-burning fire in the grate warmed Jenna's chilled bones. She loved being here, to enjoy the silence. It reminded her of the winter nights she had spent back at her home in the Ramblings, snug with her brothers and parents.

Those times were long gone. Now she came here to shut out the whole world. She last came here nearly a year ago before she got too busy with matters around the Castle. It was a relief to be able to come now. Besides, the atmosphere comforted her more.

She decided to sit on the chair, but changed her mind. Even with the warmth of the room, Jenna always felt a chill around the room whenever she comes. Strange, she'd say to herself. But she never knew what it was.

Unknown to Jenna, a young woman sat on the chair and watched her. She looked very much like Jenna, only much older. She had a gold circlet on her head just as Jenna wore. It was the ghost of the Queen.

The Queen kept watching Jenna. All through the years she had wanted to be able to hug and touch her daughter…but being a ghost clearly made that impossible.

She had never for once **appeared** to Jenna. Jenna didn't even know that her mother's ghost sat on the chair. The queen had been waiting until The Time Is Right before appearing. When The Time Is Right she didn't know.

Jenna felt tired as she walked around the room. Suddenly, she stumbled on a loose floorboard and fell right on the chair.

Jenna had the queerest feeling when she sat on the chair. She felt like she was underwater, cold and unable to breathe. Freezing.

All of a sudden, the coldness disappeared. Jenna sat there, gasping for air, feeling weird.

The queen herself felt weird. Much, much weirder. It was a very, very unpleasant feeling to be **passed through**, as all ghosts knew. Now she stood there in front of Jenna, shocked still. Unknowingly, she made herself appear.

Jenna nearly screamed as a woman materialized in front of her. She was used to ghosts, what with the Palace overflowing with them. But it was also a _very, very_ frightful thing for a ghost you have never seen before to materialize right in front of you.

What was more, the woman was dressed in a red tunic embroidered with gold. And a gold circlet was on her head, keeping the long dark hair secure under it.

Violet eyes.

And a dark stain on the front of her tunic.

Jenna froze. She began to remember what the ghost of Etheldredda had said years ago: "…on the turret of the tower sits your—"

Impossible. But…

The queen felt that she had no choice. Now she understood. The Time Is Right! She was so sure of it.

"Princess Jenna…I am Queen Cerys… Your…your mother."

Jenna stood up. It couldn't be! "It c-can't be…"Jenna couldn't stop stuttering. She didn't even know what else to say. She cautiously reached out a shaking hand and slowly tried touching the ghost's tunic. She knew of course that her hand would simply **pass through**. But…

Her hand didn't pass through. She was shocked to feel the solid velvet tunic. Terrified, she looked at the face of the ghost, though she wasn't sure if it was truly a ghost. Cerys did _not _look ghostly at all.

The queen herself was astonished. She felt alive, utterly and impossibly human! Blood seemed to surge through her veins. But it couldn't be. She was dead, after all, for nearly seventeen years.

Jenna got over her surprise. Nothing else mattered; she believed with all her heart that this woman standing before her was truly her own mother. She suddenly stepped forward and hugged Cerys.

"Oh, Jenna. My dear daughter!" The queen hugged her back, sobbing. Jenna did not pass through.

Jenna looked up. "How is it that I'm not passing through you?"

The queen suddenly understood. Perhaps it is **magyk**, giving her a chance to become human, even for a moment, to be able to touch and embrace her daughter again. And besides, The Time Is Right.

"Maybe I am alive for a short while only," she answered. It was confusing, but what does it matter? She was now with Jenna.

They stood there, arms around each other, for as long as possible, sobbing. Both wished that it would last forever. Then they sat on the floor in front of the fire, Jenna's head resting on her mother's lap. They began to talk in low voices, laughing and giggling quietly. They had a great deal of stories to tell each other.


	6. Investigations

Disclaimer: I don't own the series…:p

_Chapter 6: Investigations_

"Jenna, there you are!" Jenna could see Marcia striding towards her. "The carriage is here."

Jenna's heart sunk. Of course. She was going to go around the Castle with her _betrothed_, Merrin, to let everyone know who their future queen shall marry. She couldn't understand why people should know; the crown only goes to the queen anyway, never to the husband.

Marcia urged Jenna to walk faster. Soon, they were outside and Jenna was stunned by the sight before her.

A golden carriage with intricate carvings flashing under the morning sun, tethered to a dozen white horses. The horses were so white and clean, and the carriage so glistening, that it was blinding to just look at them. Behind the carriage was an entourage of servants and guards.

"Marcia!" exclaimed Jenna. "What in the world is this?!"

Marcia looked sheepishly at Jenna. "Don't put all the blame in me. The Ordinary Wizards did all this, you know how they are." Suddenly, Alther appeared beside them.

"A wonderful sight, isn't it?" He said to Marcia. "It took me hours to assemble everything, and I must say it is truly an advantage to be a ghost, flying and passing through walls easily—" He broke off at Jenna's furious glare.

"You did this, Alther? How could you? This is unbearable!"

Trumpets sounded. Marcia pulled Jenna towards the carriage. "Complain later, Jenna—"

"Marcia, you are not making this easier for me! Honestly, a horse-drawn carriage!"

Marcia turned to Jenna, her hand on the small door, "Princess, no more complaints. Please, it's late—"

"Princesses never complain, do they?" They both turned at the cool, smug voice. Merrin was walking toward them, his lips curled in contempt.

"Of course, they don't. And you have no right to meddle with what they do and say." There was steel in Marcia's green eyes.

Merrin snorted. He climbed into the carriage and sat there like a king. "Not meddling. Planning to ride."

Jenna reluctantly followed after him, her nose up in the air. She was thinking how rude and conceited and insane Merrin was. Who does he think he is?

Throughout the ride, Jenna was too distracted and uneasy to notice her surroundings. The people crowded along the road, cheering and waving at her. Occasionally she gave a smile or a tiny wave, while beside her Merrin beamed and wave as if he was wearing a diamond-studded crown. _The nerve of him_, thought Jenna. It was very uncomfortable there. She sat as far as she could from Merrin, her stomach in knots. Even though the sun was so bright, she could sense a certain coldness about Merrin; years with Septimus had made her sensitive, even though she was no wizard. There was something forbidding about him.

_And he smells something like spoiled food or horse dung_, she thought. _How unpleasant. _

• • • • •

From a distance, Beetle watched the procession. It was his free day from the Manuscriptorium, and he was glad. His first days as Chief Hermetic Scribe did not go as well as he had hoped. The scribes were stubborn, lazy, irresponsible. Just yesterday he had to deal with a scribe sneaking out quills and parchment to sell in the market. A few days ago, a scribe was sent to the infirmary for accidentally stabbing himself with a large quill.

_Scribes today_, he thought as he made his way through the crowd, making sure that he was not within sight of the carriage. He was trying hard not to be seen by Jenna, whom he could see clearly. Jenna's face was gloomy, her arms crossed over her chest. Merrin was the opposite: beaming and glowing.

"The pig," he whispered furiously. A small boy beside him stared.

He couldn't really understand why he didn't want Jenna to see him. Maybe he also didn't want Merrin to see him too. He sighed. He just didn't want to.

Even from afar, he could see how striking Jenna was, with her dark hair gleaming in the sun. She had the imposing air of a royal, stubborn yet fearless. _A true princess._ He longed to talk with her again, to see her smile—

Someone shoved him, then another. The crowd pressed against him, and he moved out, breathing hard. He stood near an old ramshackle shop.

"Must get it. Must get it. Master ordered me to. Amulet. Crown. Amulet. Crown. Get it…" Beetle turned at the voice. Behind him stood an old man, staring at the procession. He had a wheezing voice, chanting the same words over and over again. Beetle listened, but couldn't understand. He looked closely at the stranger, and with a gasp saw that he was nearly translucent! Faintly, he could see the outline of buildings through the man.

The ghost didn't seem to notice him. Its eyes were glazed, dead, staring ahead. Beetle looked away, troubled. What was going on around the Castle? Odd things just seem to be popping up everywhere.

And speaking of odd things, there was something fishy about Merrin. For one, he was sure Merrin would never agree to marry Jenna. Unless…unless…

Merrin suddenly turned his head around and met Beetle's suspicious eyes. His lips gave the smallest hint of a sneer.

Like being woken up by freezing water, Beetle suddenly realized that he should do something. He mustn't allow Jenna to be married to Merrin, who clearly was up to something. He must investigate.

Looking around, he realized that the ghost was gliding slowly away from him, toward the procession. No one seemed to notice. An instinct told him to follow it.

Beetle pushed through the crowd, not losing sight of the ghost. He mustn't be seen too. Suddenly, someone in the crowd cried out. Turning, he saw a driverless cart heading his way, out of control. People leaped out of its way, and, too late, he fell into it as it hit him.

The cart rumbled and rattled through the street, Beetle riding and holding on for dear life. He hollered. The cart was nearing the procession, and it was going too fast. Way too fast.

As the cart reached the road in front of the procession, the wheels suddenly sunk into a deep trench dug in the ground as a sewer. At the sudden halt, Beetle flew out and landed on a heap of horse dung.

Beetle lifted his dung-covered face. "Disgusting," he muttered. He was embarrassed by his quick ride, which had indeed caused a commotion. He saw Jenna looking at him, startled and concerned. Beside her, Merrin guffawed.

"Beetle? Are you all right?" called out Jenna.

Merrin snorted. "Obviously not. You could see for yourself."

Beetle forced a grin and tried waving enthusiastically. "Um, having some fun, Jen!"

The procession moved on, Jenna looking unconvinced. He couldn't blame her. After all, wallowing in dung isn't exactly his kind of fun.

He struggled to get up, wincing at the strong odor. His eyes flew across the snickering crowd, searching for the ghost. Now it was probably gone. Possibly his only hope of finding out what Merrin's up to.

Then he gasped. The ghost stood only a few feet away from him_, looking_ at him.

"Nosy, nosy. Get rid of. Meddling, meddling. Get rid of…" the ghost intoned in a lifeless voice.

• • • • •

Jenna was bewildered and concerned about what had happened. She was just thinking how this day couldn't be anymore gloomy, when a cart flew out of nowhere and Beetle suddenly splat on horse dung. It would have been funny if Merrin wasn't there, giving out a terrible chill and uneasiness.

Now she was desperate for this ridiculous ride to end, and to get as far away as she could from Merrin. She must get things straight and she needed help to do so. She needed Beetle.


End file.
